


A new rain goddess needs your help invigorating her holy waters

by StormScoreScripting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/M, Fingering, First time with a mortal, Kissing, Missionary, Rain Goddess, blowjob, facefuck, invigorate my holy waters, rainmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormScoreScripting/pseuds/StormScoreScripting
Summary: You’re stepping into the shoes of a soon to be rain goddess. You’ve been thrust into action because one of your sisters can no longer perform her duty. There’s only one problem, you don’t have access to your powers yet!! That’s where he comes in. He must elevate you to a level of pleasure only obtainable with mortal desire in order to unlock your godly power.
Relationships: F4M





	A new rain goddess needs your help invigorating her holy waters

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults, for adults. Any and all characters depicted are 18+
> 
> What to expect:  
> ( ) general directions/emotions & attitudes/ non-audible actions to guide the story  
> [ ] audible actions ex. [Kisses] & sfx-- sfx are 100% optional!!  
> * * recommended emphasis-- These are also optional 
> 
> Sfx that appear: opening/closing door, undressing, varying intensities of rain (one constant rain track is also perfectly fine)
> 
> The reins are in your hands so please feel free to improvise and give this script a personal touch!

[nervous ohs and ums as you stand outside his apartment door]

(he appears behind you)

[startled yelp] Sisters be with me! 

(nervously rush through this next line)

Oh gods forgive me, did I frighten you? I mean you frightened me first, but I didn’t mean to frighten you! But then I got scared and then I yelled and now you look--

(slow down as he cuts you off)

Breathe? 

Follow you? Uh okay…

In [slow inhale]

And out [slow exhale] 

(you fidget anxiously as he asks you what you’re doing here.)

Please excuse me for earlier…you’re just my first mortal ever. And you happen to be way more handsome than they told me you’d be

Who’s they? Oh, my sisters! And our father, or Father Sky, as some of you call him

How do I say this...? I come from the heavens...

Hey stop laughing, it’s true!!! 

(talking to yourself) Oh my sisters warned me this would happen… 

What’s a LARPing?

Nothing about this is roleplaying!!

Oh come on!! I came down here because I *need* your help! If you’d stop laughing and just listen, I can tell you something that might convince you. 

I promise, but you need to listen.

I’m not insane I swear!! Here I’ll prove it!

You were given a small golden pendant either by your dad or maybe your grandpa. And it looks just like this right? 

(you pull a small necklace from the inside of your cape)

Yeah mine has jasper in it. (gently unsure) And yours, I think, has a ruby.

I forget that small of a detail!! But how could I have known about it at all if there wasn’t a good reason? 

(short pause)

Do you mind if we go inside? I’d like a little more privacy for what comes next. 

[door opens, and closes]

You still seem a little apprehensive, but you let me in. So I guess it’s a start. 

I’m nervous too, okay!!

B-but if you’ll listen-- 

Thank you. My sisters are all goddesses of the rain. They bring life to the land and nourish all of its people. 

Me? Well, I’m not quite there. Yet. But that’s why I’m here.

I need your help to *invigorate* my holy waters

(annoyed) Why do you insist on laughing at everything!! I swear it’s true.

Proof? 

(you grow very shy) Without my powers I can’t *actually* prove it… 

But again, it’s the whole reason I’m here… 

It was pouring rain for about a few weeks, and then it’s been really dry around here lately, right?

You can thank my eldest sister for that. 

(embarrassed) Well you see, she um. She got a little crazy. She started masturbating and for some reason she just refused to stop. And then one day sort of just ran empty…

Did I lose you somewhere? 

To simplify as much as possible, the rain comes as a part of our pleasure. The wetter we get, the wetter it gets down here. 

And that’s where I come in. For some reason, she doesn’t get wet any more. Even daddy can’t explain it, so I’m being accelerated in my ascension.

I’m supposed to take over this area and I need to have my powers unlocked. To do that, I received my sister’s pendant, and used it to find yours. 

Why you? From what I understand, my older sisters all found mates in their assigned areas. 

The eldest came here and mated with one of the men of your family. Which means you come from, and bear, blessed loins.

And passing that pendant through the generations is how I would find you.

I assume you see where I’m going with this?

That’s right. I need you to take me, and drown me in pleasure. It doesn’t work if my head doesn’t get hazy. Pure pleasure of that level can’t be achieved without mortal desire

But enough of a lesson. Do you trust me or not?

Good. 

[You get close and begin to kiss for a bit. Start slow, but gradually get more intense]

(gently nervous) Now if you can just undress for me, and I’ll get naked too

[You both undress]

I’ve practiced for this for well over a hundred years now, but I’m still so nervous.

My sister tells me that the cocks in your family are divine. And-- oh my-- she was *not* kidding

[You continue to kiss, growing more intense still]

May I taste it? 

You had an idea? I need you to be at maximum pleasure so please. 

I lay on my back, and hang my head off the edge of the couch

Like this?... Oooh I see…

Yes, please… Put your cock in my mouth.

[Begin a normal blowjob]

(between sucks) Oh my, it’s nothing like the ones I practiced with… No no, this is *much* better

It’s such a manly smell… 

And it grows the more I suck on it

[muffled moan as he begins to rub your pussy at the same time]

Is it… is it getting cloudy? Good mortal! This is good! Y-yes! Put them in, push your fingers into my rainmaker!!

[drawn out moan] (beginning here, stagger through stuff as he continues to finger you)

Oh my god, that made my toes tingles!

Now bring back your cock, let me kiss it

[start kissing his cock]

My sisters… mmm, gods!... were absolutely right… 

Mortal cock is divine!

[resume blowjob] 

(plead) Please… thrust your cock down my throat. I need *all* of you

[start slow and build up to deepthroating/face fucking]

(he pulls out and you catch your breath)

Th-that was incredible… I tasted something salty, and you started throbbing a lot before you pulled out… 

Do I please you?

Sp- you want me to spin around? Okay… 

Like thi-- [squeal]

(he begins to lick your pussy and you are quickly on the edge)

Gods!! Sorry-- sorry I just pulled your hair like that!!

Please mortal please!! I can see the rain starting!

[start rain, as you grow closer to climax the rain will intensify]

Yes! Yes!! Right there!!

[hard moan as you grow closer to cumming]

Mmm yes! finger me while you suck my clit

Don’t stop, don’t stop!

Make me cum mortal!!

[You cum on his face and fingers, fill this out with whatever comes naturally]

[heavy breathing] I can feel it… I can feel my powers… But its still not enough

Let me taste my cum

[begin kissing again]

Mmm [giggle] looks, *and* tastes, good on you!

But I need more… We got it to rain, but I don’t have control yet…

[gentle moan]

Tease your thick head along my entrance …

Please go slow… I don’t experience pain, but I certainly know plea--

[moan as he slowly pushes into you]

\--sure 

Slow… slow… slow… 

Is that to the base?

Wha-- half way!? 

Please… don’t move yet… I’m soaked but you’re stretching me out so much.

I’ll get used to it. I just need a second…

My body feels so hot… please… 

[you moan loudly as he begins to move slowly]

Each thrust sends more heat through my body

I can feel it growing stronger … I can hear the rain falling heavier and heavier

Whatever you do...Do *not* stop 

(he gently picks up the pace while gradually pushing deeper)

Yeeeeeeeeeeees… gods… 

Give me more… I want to take you all the way

[your moaning intensifies, the rain grows even heavier]

Do you hear that? Hear how heavily--mmm-- the rain falls?

That’s you… it’s all you… 

[begin to weave in kisses]

Are you all the way in? 

Good… 

I think I’m ready… 

[drawn out moan]

No--no don’t stop… It doesn’t hurt, I swear. The pleasure is just washing over

[your moaning grows as he begins to pump slowly]

Yes mortal… open me up.. 

Open the flood gates, and claim me as the goddess of these lands…

(you get loud as he puts you right on the edge again)

I’m gonna cum, your thick, throbbing cock is gonna make me cum…

You’re close too???

Perfect…Cum with me!!

Let your cum gush into me!! Complete me!!

[Fill out your climax naturally]

I-- I can feel my powers surging! It’ll pour outside until I finally come down off this ecstasy…

Which might not be for a bit…

(short pause)

Sure, I can stay. But only for a little while [kiss]

If I didn’t have to, I honestly might not leave…

But I have duties as a goddess. Don’t worry though, I’ll be back much sooner than later…

You were too good to not have twice… or three times, maybe more

And if it really pours tonight, know that I’m thinking of you


End file.
